Damn Illusionist!
by hibarin18
Summary: Saat Hibari yang sedang lelah-lelah nya hendak mandi, si Nanas  baca:Mukuro  tiba-tiba menyerangnya... oh God... poor Hibari


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn dan Para Tokohnya milik Amano Akira, bukan saya**

**Warning: Typo/Yaoi/Shonen Ai/Boys Love. Don't like Don't read!**

**Contains Yaoi couple 6918 (Rokudo Mukuro x Hibari Kyouya)**

**Note: Gomen ne kalau alur ceritanya tidak nyambung atau ceritanya tidak menarik, Maklum ini Fic 6918 pertama saya. Silahkan di Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.30 p.m. Hibari Kyouya, seorang ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori Chuugaku, baru saja pulang dari sekolah karena disibukan oleh tugasnya yang menumpuk.<p>

Mau gimana lagi? Tugasnya sebagai komite kedisiplinan sendiri saja sudah membuatnya lelah. Ditambah tugasnya untuk berpatroli keliling sekolah untuk mendisiplinkan para _herbivore _lemah yang berkeliaran disekolahnya tercinta. _tsk aku sangat membenci herbivore lemah. _keluh Hibari dalam benaknya.

Hibari lalu menuju kamar tidurnya, meletakkan tonfa dan jaket hitamnya diatas ranjang. Dua kancing dari atas kemeja putihnya ia lepas. Tampangnya sangat kacau seperti orang yang tidak tidur berbulan-bulan. "Rasanya aku ingin segera mandi dan tidur." Gumamnya pelan.

Hibari yang lelah pun mengambil handuk dan baju gantinya, dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi. Namun dia tak pernah menyangka akan menemukan sesosok pria tinggi dengan rambut nanas berwarna indigo di kamar mandi rumahnya. Dan tak lain sosok pria itu adalah Rokudo Mukuro, sang illusionist yang sangat Hibari benci.

Shock, Hibari hanya bisa terpaku di depan pintu kamar mandinya. Mukuro menyeringai, "hendak mandi, _my little skylark_?". Namun Hibari hanya bisa menatap Mukuro dengan _death glare-_nya. andai saja ia membawa tonfanya saat itu, pasti dia akan membunuh pria yang ada dihadapannya ini. Memang Hibari tidak pernah bisa akur dengan illusionist yang satu ini, namun Mukuro sudah kebal dengan _death glare _Hibari dan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman 10.000 volt-nya yang ku yakin bisa membuat para fangirlnya terbang ke surga jika melihatnya.

"Kau-! mau apa kau disini?" Tanya Hibari dengan nada kesal. "Oya oya, tentu saja untuk menemui _skylark_ ku tersayang." Jawab Mukuro yang kian mendekati Hibari. "Kau tidak diundang, sebaiknya pulang saja! Aku ingin mandi." Hibari menghiraukan ucapan Mukuro dan berjalan menuju _shower. _"Kalau begitu, aku akan temani kau mandi." Seringai licik muncul di wajah Mururo yang juga mengikuti Hibari menuju _shower _tanpa menghiraukan kata-katanya tadi.

Emosi Hibari mencapai puncaknya saat Mukuro mengatakan hal yang abnormal itu. _Orang ini, apakah dia tidak memperhatikan kata-katanya barusan?_ pikir Hibari dalam benaknya. "Tidak boleh!" jawab Hibari singkat dengan nada sedikit membentak Mukuro. Hibari mengambil ancang-ancang bertarung jika Mukuro tetap ngotot ingin mengikutinya mandi, yang sebenarnya tidak akan berguna melihat kondisi tubuhnya sekarang ini.

"Oya oya, jangan galak begitu, _my lovely skylark._" Mukuro mengatakannya seolah dia akan aman-aman saja jika Hibari mengamuk. Dan ia benar, ia akan aman-aman saja. Karena dilihat dari tampangnya saja, Mukuro sudah tahu kalau Hibari tidak bisa melawannya dengan tubuh lemahnya itu.

Mukuro mendekati Hibari, makin dekat, makin dekat. Hibari hanya melangkah mundur sedikit demi sedikit, aura Mukuro saat itu mengatakan Hibari tidak bisa melawannya dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah.

Mukuro makin mendekati Hibari sampai akhirnya punggung Hibari menyentuh tembok di pojok _shower_-nya, _dead end._ Hibari menatap Mukuro kesal. "Kau- mau apa?" Saat itu Hibari benar-benar ingin memukul Mukuro dengan tonfanya, yang sayang sekali ia tidak bawa saat itu. _Well_, mana ada sih orang yang membawa senjata ke kamar mandi, meskipun untuk seorang Hibari Kyouya sekali pun.

"Hnn- Kyouya maunya ku apakan?" Mukuro mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Hibari. "Ap-?" Tiba-tiba tali ilusi mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Hibari. "O-ooii nanas! Apa-apaan nih? Cepat lepaskan aku!" Hibari berteriak sambil memberontak.

"Oya oya, lepaskan? Mana mungkin aku melepaskan _my lovely skylark_ yang sudah berhasil ku tangkap. Kecuali sampai kau membuatku puas dulu." Mukuro menyeringai licik sambil membelai rambut hitam Hibari.

"Kau-! Jangan macam-macam!" Hibari makin memberontak. Namun sia-sia, dengan tali ilusi yang mengikatnya dengan kuat dan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah itu, tidak mungkin ia bisa lepaskan diri.

Mukuro pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hibari, sangat dekat sampai-sampai kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan dan berakhir dengan ciuman yang sangat Mukuro nikmati, namun tidak untuk Hibari. Ia memberontak, tapi usahanya tentu sia-sia, Mukuro tidak mau berhenti mencium bibirnya.

Hibari pun membenturkan kepalanya dengan kepala Mukuro hingga ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mundur sejenak. Bahkan untuk Mukuro, berbenturan dengan kepala Hibari adalah hal yang lumayan membuat kepalanya pusing, apa lagi Hibari membenturkannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun Mukuro menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan topeng senyumannya. "Kufufu… Kyouya, hari ini kau sangat bersemangat ya." Goda Mukuro sambil mengelus pipi Hibari.

Jika Hibari berfikir dengan benturan tadi bisa mengurungkan niat Mukuro untuk bersenang-senang dengannya maka ia SALAH BESAR.

"Nee Kyouya, mengapa kau sebegitu bencinya dengan ku? Apakan si Kuda _Blonde _itu telah mencuci otakmu?" Hibari tersentak Mukuro maksud dengan 'Kuda _ Blonde_' adalah Dino Cavallone. Dan sepertinya Dino memang menaruh perasaan suka pada Hibari. Namun Hibari tidak pernah sekali pun, bahkan ia tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menyukai Mukuro maupun Dino.

Dan lagi, kenapa Mukuro membawa-bawa namanya sekarang? Sepasang mata Hibari menatap tajam Muruko dengan aura penuh kebencian. "Hnn- apa tebakanku benar?" Mukuro pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hibari "Apa pun yang si Kuda _Blonde _itu katakan padamu, atau seberapa kamu membenciku, semua itu tidak berpengaruh. Sebab… aku mencintaimu Kyouya." Bisik Mukuro.

Hibari kaget, namun kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Mukuro. Saat Hibari membuka mulutnya, Mukuro dengan sigap menyelipkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Hibari yang hangat itu.

"Mmh! Hmmp!" Hibari berusaha memberontak, namun sekali lagi, sia-sia. Mukuro memeluknya dengan erat, ditambah tali ilusi yang mengikatnya dengan kuat membuat Hibari tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Mukuro menikmati waktunya untuk menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulut Hibari.

Semua berjalan dengan _cukup lancar_, sampai Mukuro mencoba meraba 'bagian bawah' Hibari. Hibari tersentak, kaget campur marah. Kalau hanya dicium dia masih bisa mentolelir, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut 'bagian bawah' sih sudah kelewatan batas!

Mengingat keadaannya, tidak banyak yg bisa Hibari lakukan untuk menghentikan tindakat tidak senonoh dari Mukuro. Hibari membuka mulutnya dan menggigit bibir sang illusionist sampai berdarah. Mukuro meringis kesakitan, namun ia menutupi rasa sakitnya dengan tersenyum sambil memegang bibirnya yang berdarah tadi. "Waw, Galak sekali kamu, Kyouya."

Hibari hanya bisa menatap Mukuro dengan tampangnya yang lemas. Napasnya terengah-engah, matanya yang sayu terlihat sangat lelah, mukanya memerah karena kehabisan napas saat dicium Mukuro tadi.

Mukuro terdiam sejenak melihat ekspresi Hibari yang seperti itu. "Kufufu.. kau manis juga di saat seperti ini, Kyouya." Hibari tidak menunjukan reaksi apa pun mengingat kondisi tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah tidak mampu memberontak lagi.

"_Well_, hari ini cukup segini dulu. Lagi pula dengan melihat ekspresimu saja sudah membuatku cukup puas." "…dan nampaknya kau sudah cukup lelah, Kyouya."

_Cukup lelah? Apa maksudmu, you damn illusionist? Aku sudah merasa lelah dari saat tadi pulang sekolah! _keluh Hibari dalam benaknya. "Lain kali, persiapkan dirimu. Kita akan melakukannya lebih lama lagi." Mukuro pun melangkah meninggalkan shower, meninggalkan Hibari yang terikat lemas sendirian. Setelah Mukuro pergi cukup jauh, tali ilusi yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Hibari pun menghilang.

"Aku berjanji akan membunuhmu lain kali, dasar illusionist terkutuk!" gumam Hibari kesal. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi malam itu. Ia bergegas pergi ke kamar tidurnya dan meringkuk lemas diatas ranjangnya. Hibari mendesis pelan mengingat perlakuan Mukuro kepadanya tadi. Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang masih merasakan hangat dan lembutnya ciuman Mukuro. _Dasar illusionist bodoh!_


End file.
